The Small Council
The Small Council is a group of advisers who advise the King of the Seven Kingdoms on matters of policy, and on their areas of expertise. It is not known when the first small council assembled, but it was in all likelihood during the reign of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. The council is headed by the king, the only one who can make the council's decisions into law. In his absence the role falls to the Hand of the King or the regent if the king is too young. The council members are appointed and dismissed by the king as he wills, a right freely used during times of war and strife. Traditionally the council consists of seven permanent members, after the Andal traditions and the Faith of the Seven - however it not unusual for the council to boast several extra bodies who act as advisers. Small Council Positions Hand of the King The Hand of the King is the chief advisor to the King on the Iron Throne, his second-in-command and often his post capable administrator. Duties of the Hand include commanding the king's armies, drafting laws, dispensing justice, and generally managing the day-to-day running of the kingdom. The Hand may act on the king's behalf when he is indisposed, and sit the Iron Throne while doing so. The Hand also sits on the small council and will run the council if the king is not present. The office typically makes the Hand the second-most powerful man in the kingdom next to the king, though some Hands had the reputation of ruling their kings. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard The most senior member of the Kingsguard, the Lord Commander is an acting advisor on the security of the King and his royal family, as well as the overall security of the Red Keep and King's Landing as a whole. Often a talented knight and adept strategist, he serves a secondary role as a military advisor and possible general. Master of Coin The Master of Coin is the chief financial adviser of the king. Duties include keeping account of the receipts and expenditures from the royal treasury, receiving reports from royal officials, supervising the collection of taxes and custom duties, borrowing money, managing the royal treasury and supervising the three royal mints. The master of coin oversees a large number of offices including the four Keepers of the Keys, the King's Counter, the King's Scales, the officers in charge of mints, harbormasters, tax farmers, customs sergeants, wool factors, toll collectors, pursers and wine factors. Master of Laws The Master of Laws is the king's advisor relating to the administration of justice and the dealing of punishments for crime. Duties of the master of laws include managing the dungeons at the Red Keep and supervising the chief gaoler, chief undergaoler, undergaolers, and the King's Justice. The City Watch of King's Landing presumably falls under the bailiwick of the master of laws. In addition it is he who drafts the official written version of the King's Laws, or amends existing ones. Master of Whispers The Master of Whispers is the King's chief spymaster, charged with gathering intelligence on behalf on the crown. They ensure the safety of messages, manage spies, hire informants, consort with assassins, and collect information as far as they can from the many places across the Narrow Sea. This position is looked down upon as a job for cravens and miscreants, but provides an invaluable service nonetheless. Master of Ships The Master of Ships is the king on the Iron Throne's advisor charged with running the royal fleet and administering the crown's navies. Duties of the master of ships include arranging for the building and maintenance of warships, obtaining crews for the warships and commanding naval operations. The building of ports and harbors, collection of maritime tariffs, and action against piracy are also duties. Grand Maester The Grand Maester is considered the senior member of the order and serves as its representative to the king. He can only be made or unmade by the Conclave. He sits on the small council and acts as the king's adviser into matters of history, higher learning, and often the occult. The Grand Maester wears many interwoven maester chains to indicate his high office, but these do not reflect his true studies. Gems are woven into the chains. Small Council Members During the Reign of King Aegon VI Targaryen (300 - 335 AC) * Hand of the King: Jon Connington (300 - 316 AC) ** Later replaced by: _________ * Lord Commander Rolly Duckfield * Master of Coin: Harry Strickland (302 - 315 AC) ** Later replaced by Humfrey Hightower (315 - 330 AC) *** Later replaced by Maekar Targaryen (330 - 335 AC) * Master of Laws: Doran Martell (represented by Anders Yronwood) * Master of Whisperers: Varys the Spider (301 - 335 AC) * Master of Ships: Tristan Rivers (301 - 308 AC) ** Later replaced by: Abelar Redwyne * Grand Maester: Maester Gormon (303 - 324 AC) ** Later replaced by: __________ During the Reign of King Aemon Targaryen (335 - 352 AC) * Hand of the King: _____________ * Lord Commander Rolly Duckfield (Unknown - 349AC) ** Later replaced by Lord Commander ____________ * Master of Coin: Maekar Targaryen (335 - 341 AC) ** Later replaced by ___________ * Master of Laws: _____________ * Master of Whisperers: _____________ * Master of Ships: Alebar Redwyne (335 - 352 AC) * Grand Maester: Harrold (342 AC - Present) During the Reign of King Viserys III Targaryen (352 - Present) * Hand of the King: Arthur Redwyne (368 - Present) ** Prince Daeron Targaryen (359 - 368 AC) ** _______ (352 - 359 AC) * Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Ser Beric Tarth (360 AC - Present) ** Ser ______ (352 - 360 AC) * Master of Coin: Lord Weiland Manderly (380 - Present) ** Robert Belmore (366 - 379 AC) ** _______ (352 - 366 AC) * Master of Laws: Ser Periwinkle (Viserys' Labrador) (380 AC - Present) ** Prince Aegor Targaryen (370 AC - 380 AC) ** _______ (352 - 364 AC) ** Baelor Hightower (364 - 367 AC) ** ____ (367 AC - 370 AC) * Master of Whisperers: Prince Daeron Targaryen (371 AC - Present) ** _______ (352 - 371 AC) * Master of Ships: Vacant ** Lord Maelys Velaryon (377 AC - Present) ** Gregor Staunton (368 - 377 AC) ** Lord Arthur Redwyne (361 - 368 AC) ** Lord Alebar Redwyne (352 - 361 AC) * Grand Maester: Harrold (352 - Present) Category:Organizations